Anakron
Anakron is a civilised world of the Imperium of Man and is also the Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the stalwart and dedicated Dawn Stalkers Space Marine Chapter, who vigilantly guard this planet and those of the surrounding system, from invading xenos, the Forces of Chaos or any other threat that might dare assail it. Background It is upon the world of Anakron, located in the Segmentum Solar, that the Dawn Stalkers strike their flag, and from it, the blood of the chapter continues to flow. The world itself has but one purpose, to provide ample manpower to the chapter and assist in any way they can, whether it be the fabrication of arms, supplies or defending the world should it come under threat. Before this, however, it was known as a simple temperate world of civilisation and snow. While snowstorms are commonplace they are often subsided to sunrises which even some of the Astartes consider 'appealing'. Mountains rise up, clawing their way through the clouds and various snow plains that span hundreds of kilometres across. Woodlands are also present, although primarily around the cities and towns which litter the surface. They are thick with shrub and sometimes house a multitude of dangerous wildlife which breeds quickly. One such creature is the 'Snowy Thorian Jackal', a four-legged canine-like creature of human height while being as long as a small vehicle. This creature has two heads, and claws that are short, but dangerous to even an armoured Astarte. Often or not, an Aspirant will be sent to hunt one such creature in order to test themselves before they undertake the final trial, the hunting of the Anakron Snow Drake. The mountains hold this elusive creature, which does not often come down to the surface. However, it is not through fear, but territorial reasons, for the Anakron Snow Drake is a sizeable beast, about as big as a small shack and with teeth capable of ripping through tanks. Their scales are not able to withstand bolter fire, but because of this Aspirants will be forced to use but knives to bring down this beast before ascending to full Battle-Brother status. The capital of Excaliburn houses approximately 3 million civilians, along with, at all times, a minimum of 5 Battle-Brothers who stand vigil over the 'Memorial of the Brave'. This specific memorial was raised in remembrance of those who fell during the sacking and is manned by at least 5 Astartes and 30 PDF soldiers at all times. It was here that Brother Zarakon, an honoured Astartes of the Dawn Stalkers lies for his valiant service during the battle that took place in Excaliburn. It is known to house many features of remembrance including offerings and paintings. The most noteworthy feature, however, is a hall spanning 500 meters in length. It is here engravings of the chapters fallen and the mortal men and women who died defending of Anakron stand, lining the walls in solemn but thankful remembrance of those who stood against the darkness which fell upon Anakron and it's people. Fortress-Monastery The Rising Sun is the Fortress-Monastery of the Dawn Stalkers and the secondary capital of the planet. located in the high mountains of the 'Zarakon Reaches', named after the late Battle-Brother who fell in the defence of the prime capital. The fortress itself is akin to many chapters, a place of gathering, housing, training and command. The only form of uniqueness present is small town present in the Monastery grounds. A small population of 400 civilians sought refuge at the Monastery during the Sacking and were permitted entry. Thankful for the safety, the men and strong adolescents offered themselves up to assist in defending the keep and were permitted and trained in the use of the anti-air and anti-personnel batteries present upon the world. After proving their worth the second Chapter Master, Paltanor Kerazanov allowed the civilians to remain in the Monastery, forming a community of serfs and Chapter Auxiliary which maintains a constant watch over the Fortress-Monastery. They have no name, but their deeds are not unaccounted, for they receive the honour of bearing witness to the Dawn Stalkers on a daily basis. Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Dawn Stalkers Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld